


墙脚花丨Gillyflowers

by celestialskiff, iriskung



Category: Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/pseuds/celestialskiff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriskung/pseuds/iriskung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of "Gillyflowers" by celestialskiff.<br/>塞巴斯蒂安和查尔斯恋夏伤冬。</p>
            </blockquote>





	墙脚花丨Gillyflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gillyflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32527) by [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/pseuds/celestialskiff). 



> 说明：此文献给V_V_lala

       后来，塞巴斯蒂安总是坚称他是被查尔斯房间外的紫罗兰吸引才几乎每晚都前来拜访的，尽管他自己的房间要漂亮许多。一朵朵的鲜花——大多数是紫色，却也掺进了数抹鲜红与纯白——在窗台下盛放，绚烂之姿甚是惹人疼惜，患了流感的人儿是万万不敢多瞧一眼的。倘若碰上个清爽宁静的夜晚，查尔斯便会打开窗子，让花香整宿都在屋内萦绕。那馥郁甜香远比花朵的颜色来得柔和，给房间带来一股独特的清新气息，就连烟味和雪利酒、葡萄酒的味道也无法将其遮盖住。

       另一边，查尔斯倒没真的很在意塞巴斯蒂安的动机，即便他会在凌晨两三点时怀搂阿洛伊修斯蹑手蹑脚地爬过窗户，然后和那许多个夜晚一样，紧紧抱着他的熊，赤裸着身子背朝查尔斯躺在他身侧，只留给对方优美的脊骨线。查尔斯看着他呼吸渐趋平稳，慢慢安然入睡，便凑近去摆出同样的姿势，却不会直接触碰到他。

       纵使两人间的欢愉多为凡人最为深重的罪孽，他们同床而眠时却似兄弟般无邪。

       “查尔斯，你的房间，”一天早晨塞巴斯蒂安这样说道，“闻起来就像雏鸟的巢穴一样甜美。”

       “噢，是吗？”查尔斯说，抑制住了探讨香气的源头，或是争辩这儿根本没有幼鸟和鸟巢的冲动。

       “一直都是。”塞巴斯蒂安回答。他把脸转向查尔斯，后者上前亲吻，第一下吻在鬓角，第二个吻则轻柔地落在唇边。“你是怎么办到的？你闻起来像混着汗液的廉价葡萄酒。”

       查尔斯笑了。此时天色尚早，爬遍整个房间的柔光将一切都晕上了一层淡蓝而非暖黄。与其说这是从睡眠中清醒，不如说是几段小睡间的朦胧意识更为妥当。“而你，毫无疑问，闻起来就像是天使。”查尔斯说。

       他温柔地从塞巴斯蒂安的双臂间抱过阿洛伊修斯。“他身上又是什么味道？”他问。

       “噢，他一直都是浑身蜂蜜味。他总是把爪子浸在蜂蜜里。如果我同意的话他还会酿蜂蜜酒。”

       “但很明显你是不会同意的。”查尔斯说。

       “想想看，如果你有一头熊，你会同意吗？”

       “我想大概不会。”查尔斯赞同他的意见。塞巴斯蒂安翻了个身，隔着毛茸茸的阿洛伊修斯将温暖的身体贴在查尔斯身上。他热得难受，但并没有推开他们，而是静静躺着，好一阵子都没有入睡，只是听着塞巴斯蒂安逐渐深沉且变得更为平稳的呼吸，看着变幻的光线，嗅着比葡萄酒的气味还要浓郁的花香。

 *

       那天醒来后他们还外出散步，两人一熊齐齐躺在河堤上。又或者那是另一天的事情了，因为在查尔斯的记忆里，那些灼眼炙热的日子全部都浓缩成了悠长灿烂的一天。

       “我们不会知道自己有多幸运。”查尔斯说，看着棕褐色的河水缓缓流动。

       “我最亲爱的，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“我们再清楚不过自己有多幸运。我们知道这一瞬间会有多稍纵即逝，时间改变人的力量会有多不可违拒，凛冬会有多寒冷，如果我们分离会有多挂念彼此。我们都清楚这一点，只是智者如我选择了拒绝考虑。”

       “噢，”查尔斯说着，伸手覆上塞巴斯蒂安手腕内侧的白皙皮肤，“我以前都没发现我们知道这点。”

       “我发现了。”塞巴斯蒂安说着伸出手，将食指浸在澄清的水里，任由水流冲刷着皮肤。

       “有些时候，我会在脑里想象，”查尔斯说，“幻想我们乘着小舟横渡大西洋。”

       “你幻想那些东西是要做什么？”

       “我想象到甲板上的椅子，我想象到我们被盐水打湿的脸。”他朝塞巴斯蒂安俯身，将他左手的雪茄拿到一边，右手轻捧着塞巴斯蒂安的头，吻他。

       “噢查尔斯，千万要当心。”塞巴斯蒂安说。

       “没有这种必要，”查尔斯回答，“没人会看见我们。”他没有特意去熄灭雪茄，但当他再次吻上去时，塞巴斯蒂安能预感到这会是一个持续长久的吻，能预感到口中交换的津液和舔舐着他脖颈的舌尖，但这一切——至少此时此刻——仍旧无法满足他们。

* 

       “妈咪是个圣人。”塞巴斯蒂安曾这么说过。现在是冬天，窗外的紫罗兰无一逃脱了凋零的命运。阿洛伊修斯坐在两人中间，腿上放着一本书，查尔斯帮他摆正了姿势，好让他能像现在这样用爪子翻开书页。

       “亲爱的，她不是圣人。”查尔斯说。

       塞巴斯蒂安盯着他，但最终还是没有多作评论。他坐起身，倒了一杯波尔图葡萄酒给查尔斯。“有时候我觉得我们应该喝些夏天的酒水，这样就能忘记现在是冬天了。比如柯尔酒，你知道的，或是杜松子酒奎宁水，还有其他类似的。”

       查尔斯笑了。“你说得对。我们还应该买些冰块。”

       黑夜很早就降临了，他们在窗边点起蜡烛，苍白天空下的街道弥漫着阴冷的湿气。查尔斯将他的历史书带了过来，它们都被摆在了地上。

       “现在学校里没有那么多人了。”查尔斯说。

       “我发现我记不住他们的名字，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“只记得你和阿洛伊修斯。也许还有安东尼。”

       “自从我教会阿洛伊修斯读书后他开心了很多。”查尔斯说。

* 

       “我只想能够快乐。”塞巴斯蒂安说。

       霜结的草地看起来硬邦邦的，水坑也都结成了冰。查尔斯偶尔会想起那些无处饮水的飞鸟。

       “你快乐吗？”

       “我不知道。有时候我觉得没有人是快乐的。”

       查尔斯看着他。“也许你不该想太多。等到夏天一切都会变好的。”

       “至少比现在要好，对吗？”塞巴斯蒂安说。许多小东西被送到了他房间：鹌鹑蛋，瓶装黑醋栗酒，橄榄凤尾鱼汤，还有小小的奶酪饼干。他们慢慢地享用，甚至会因为这些可口的小菜和奶油鹌鹑蛋而忘记了正餐。

       有时候接连好几天他们几乎都在沉默中度过，查尔斯甚至会感到孤独，而塞巴斯蒂安只是喝了睡，睡了喝。他走到屋外，阴冷的雾气宛若巨兽垂涎，黏着他的脸庞和胸口，仿佛要将他吞噬。他会看着暗沉的河水，像是被某种无法名状的渴求逼迫着差点要大声喊叫。

       随后他们又会在空寂的居室里小心翼翼地交谈，严冬也随之增添了一分暖意。他们躺在一起，互相用火热柔韧的躯体温暖对方冰冷的赤足。塞巴斯蒂安凑过去，缓慢地，炽烈地，吻着查尔斯。

       “别再想了。”

       “别再想什么？”

       “别再想我是快乐或不快乐，查尔斯。别再想它了。”

* 

       春天的一个早晨，查尔斯很早就醒来了。他静悄悄地走到外面，雾气依然在地表徘徊。他采撷下一小束最早绽放的紫罗兰，但不忍心摘下太多。它们是那么娇小鲜嫩，仿佛正躺在他的掌心瑟瑟发抖。

       但当他将它们带回楼上给塞巴斯蒂安时，它们依旧绚烂迷人，芳香扑鼻。塞巴斯蒂安起床后，赶走余下的几缕睡意，然后看到了查尔斯和他的花。他挤出一丝完全不像微笑的笑容，纯真如孩童的神情予人刻骨铭心的疼痛。

       “夏天回来了吗？”他说。


End file.
